


Quiet is Overrated

by aintitfun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Chance Meetings, Friendship, Loud Neighbors, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintitfun/pseuds/aintitfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new tenant in Jenna's apartment building is loud, but his beats are so sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet is Overrated

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Come Hell or High Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282044) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> This was loosely inspired by uglycobrakid's fic. I just started thinking about Josh practicing in an apartment building and how the guys always lie about how they met.

_*I’m coming over.*_  Tyler texted Jenna as he packed up his keyboard to head to her apartment. 

 

 _*I’m not even there. I’ve got class tonight, remember?*_  - Jenna <3 

 

He had a mental image of Jenna texting under her desk while trying desperately not to fall asleep. 

 

_*It’s cool. I’ve got my key. Have fun in class :p*_

 

Tyler lugged his keyboard up the four flights of steps to Jenna’s apartment, before setting up in her living room. He raided the fridge as he waited for the heavy pulsations to begin.

 

[————]

It started three months ago. Jenna and Tyler were curled up on the couch watching a movie and suddenly all they could hear was the clashing of cymbals from the floor below. Jenna didn’t even flinch as she reached for the remote to turn up the TV. Tyler furrowed his brow, but didn’t question it. 

 

After half an hour, she simply turned to him and said, “New tenant. He plays the drums. I’m over it.”

 

“Do you want me to go say something to him?” Tyler motioned to get up from the couch and Jenna promptly pulled him back down. 

 

“Don’t bother. Every time I knock on the door, I get no answer. I think he leaves for band practice or something.” Jenna flipped her hair, obviously annoyed, but trying her best not to let it show. 

 

“Alright, only if you’re sure.” Tyler hesitantly rubbed his arm as he sat back down on the couch. 

 

Jenna laid her head in his lap. “I’m not annoyed if you’re here.”

 

A smile crept on the corner of Tyler’s mouth as he ran his fingers through her hair. “Okay.”

[———]

 

Tyler’s phone buzzed on the arm of the couch.  _*Did he start yet?*_  - Jenna <3

 

_*Nah, maybe he’s running late?*_

 

 _*Or maybe he got a practice space?!*_  - Jenna <3

 

As Tyler finished reading the text from Jenna, the loud crashing began.  _*No such luck. He just started. I’ll text you in a bit!*_

 

 _*Dang it. Good luck!*_  - Jenna <3

 

Tyler smiled wide as he sat at his keyboard, anticipating the drummer’s next beat. He practiced the same beats every time and Tyler had grown used to them. He had started constructing songs around the drastic clanging he heard and his hope was to get the other musician’s attention with his own personal compositions. Tyler cranked his keyboard to the max volume to be heard over the frantic drumming and began playing his songs. 

 

Tyler felt so enthralled with the beats vibrating through the floorboards, that he didn’t even notice when they had stopped. A sharp knock on the door pulled him out of his trance. Tyler sighed as he made his way to open it. “Jenna, did you really forget your key agai- oh, um, hi?” Tyler was very confused at the sight of a sweaty blue haired man breathing heavily in the door way.

 

“It was you!” The main pointed frantically in the apartment. “With the keyboard?!”

 

“Uh, yeah? Is it too loud?” Tyler resisted the urge to reach for his phone. He wanted to have the police on call just in case this guy was trying to attack him. Tyler didn’t think it would be hard to take him, he’d just… rather not.

 

“Dude, you sound so good! How did you even know if would go with my beats so well?” The sweaty guy was bouncing on the balls of his feet. His eyes crinkled at the side as his smile spread wide on his face. 

 

It finally hit him. This was the drummer boy from downstairs. “Oh my god, it’s you! Dude, my girlfriend hates you! Why don’t you own a practice space?” Tyler just laughed as the red crept over the blue hair man’s cheeks.

 

“Frick, sorry. I’ve been working on it, but money is kind of tight right now so I can’t afford it.” The young man nervously rubbed his neck as he spoke.

 

“I’m Tyler, by the way.” He stuck his hand out and the younger man backed away. 

 

“I’m Josh. I would shake your hand, but I’m kinda gross right now.” He held up his palms to reveal fresh calluses and a bloody thumb on his right hand. 

 

Tyler cringed at the sight. “Geez, that looks like it hurts. Why don’t you come in so you can wash your hands off at least?” 

 

“I would really appreciate that actually.” Josh hesitantly stepped across the threshold, taking in the new surroundings. “Woah, this apartment seems bigger than mind. I’m jealous of the windows. My cat would love that.” He made his way around the living room, careful not to touch anything. 

 

“Yeah, I’m at her apartment more than I am my own house. I like the peace and quiet here, well normally anyway.” Tyler gave Josh a light punch in the arm as he lead him to the bathroom. “Paper towels are here. Just come back to the living room when you’re done.” 

 

Tyler sat back down at his keyboard and chuckled to himself at the current situation. He raised his fist in the air and did a little victory dance on his bench. “Am I interrupting something?” Tyler froze at the sound of Josh’s playful voice. 

 

“Oh, uh, no not really.” Tyler bit his lip to keep from laughing. “I’m just happy that it worked.” Tyler was now giggling as he held onto his sides. 

 

Josh sat down gingerly on the couch. “That what worked?” 

 

“My plan! I had a plan and it totally worked!” Tyler was on the floor now, still clutching his stomach. 

 

“You had a plan?” Josh was ruffling the mop of blue hair on his head, thoroughly confused at Tyler’s laughter. 

 

“Okay, okay, so I’ve been writing songs based around your beats for a couple months now and every time I knocked on your door, you wouldn’t answer.” Tyler pulled some papers with scribbled lyrics from his bag and handed them to Josh. 

 

Josh skimmed over them nodding his head at certain points and slightly frowning at others. “These are really good due, kinda sad, but good. Wait, your plan was to get me to read your lyrics?”

 

Tyler shook his head as he safely filed the papers away. “No no, I wanted to play as loud as I could to get your attention, because the only time I could guarantee you’d be home is if you were practicing.”

 

“Oh!” Now it was Josh’s turn to start laughing. “I always wear ear plugs when I play, but my cat ripped my last pair to shreds today.”

 

“So that’s why you don’t answer your door?”

 

“Yeah, and when I’m done practicing, I always shower.” Both boys were lying on the floor now, in disbelief at the ridiculous circumstances that had brought them here. 

 

They sat with their backs against the couch in comfortable silence after their laughter had died down. Tyler rested his eyes while Josh drummed a light beat on the coffee table. “Dude, we should start a band.” Tyler stated with his eyes still closed. 

 

Josh continued his tapping while he rolled the though around in his head. “Wouldn’t we need more people?”

 

Tyler shrugged. “If the White Stripes can do it, why can’t we?”

 

Josh nodded in agreement. “Yeah, let’s do it!”

 

[———]

**Two years later**

 

“So how did you guys meet?” The interviewer questioned, shoving the mic in Tyler’s face. 

 

“Well, it’s kind of my girlfriend’s fault.” Tyler snuck a look at Josh with a smirk on his face.

 

“Yeah, it’s all Jenna’s fault. If you hate our music, you can just blame her.” Tyler bit his shoulder to keep from laughing while Josh answered with a straight face. 

 

The interviewer glanced at the camera man nervously before clearing their throat. “O-kay… Let’s move on shall we?”

 

 


End file.
